cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
State of Unified Nations (1st)
The History of SUN Timeline *May 5 - The Yellow Supremacy League (YSL) and the Peloponnesian League (PL) merged to create the State of Unified Nations (SUN). *May 18 - The Cult of Richard Merges to become part of SUN. *June 13 - The Imperial Defensive Coalition (IDC) merges to become part of SUN. *June 15 - SUN gets its first senator, Killer100. *June 17 - SUN reaches 1 million total National Strength. *June 18 - SUN becomes the strongest alliance on the Yellow Sphere! *June 19 - SUN reaches 100 members The Beginnings The State of Unified Nations was founded when Killer100 from the Yellow Supremacy League contacted BeastieBoy of the Peloponnesian League. He discussed a merge between their two alliances. BeastieBoy ran the idea by the rest of PL who immediately found the merge to their liking. YSL and PL members began early contact with one another as merging ideas were sorted out. Finally, it was decided that an entire new alliance would be formed in the Yellow Team Sphere which would use a Roman-triumvirate/Republic government structure. Soon, BeastieBoy came up with the name The State of Unified Nations or SUN. Killer100, PL, and YSL immediately became fond of the name as the SUN would easily represent the yellow team. So forums were created for SUN and members changed their AA's. Government positions were quickly filled and the forums were filled with the posts of very active members. With this growth, SUN initially kept quiet, but gained relations with many other foreign alliances, one of which was the Cult of Richard. Adding the Cult of Richard under construction IDC Joins the Party It's not completely clear who came up with the idea first, but IDC and SUN began discussions about a possible merge in late May. Some of the most important IDC members in getting this off the ground were Alleykat (also known as SecretAgent), Deadeye, Deniz Baykal, Flint, Flyskate, and General Ergo. SUN Members most responsible for the merge would be BeastieBoy, Eztoindajar, Drizuz, and Killer100. After many failed attempts to align everyone's IRC schedules, the merger discussions were almost entirely held in the SUN embassy in the IDC forums. The only major change IDC asked for was an end to tech raiding. The new government consisted of just over half of the previous SUN government and just under half IDC members. After this merge SUN came closer than it had ever been to being one of the top alliances on the yellow sphere. Quick Growth and Prosperous Times The new government started working out the remaining issues of the merge and the alliance started to prosper under their rule, soon reaching the 1kk total NS milestone, as well as the 100 member milestone, and became the strongest alliance in the yellow sphere. SUN Official Charter I. Preamble We the State of Unified Nations represent glory and express honor, as we stand united with one another. As members we agree to follow and abide by the laws contained within this charter as long as membership is held. II. Government i. Triumvirate – At the head of the government and body of SUN sits the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate consists of three officials who rule and serve for life. A 75% (6/8) vote of no confidence by the senate can remove one of these triumvirate officials in which the two remaining officials may choose a new third member of the triumvirate. The Triumvirate may veto the senate, declare war, or appoint or dismiss any official with a 66% (2/3) vote. ii. Ministers and Deputies – Ministers oversee certain areas of SUN in accordance with the Triumvirate. These Ministers may appoint Deputies who in turn act as assistants to the Ministers. List of Ministers: * Defense: The commander of the SUN army. Organizes military, and may approve attacks. * Finance: Oversees the financial stability of SUN through aid programs developed to the growth and security of SUN members. * Interior: In charge of sorting out the internal and external problems of SUN members. In charge of keeping the forums clean. * Foreign: Maintains the foreign relations between SUN and other alliances. Ensures these connections are kept and remain strong. * Recruitment: Helps organize current members to send out recruitment messages in the hope of adding members to SUN. iii. Senate – The senate consists of eight members in total. At the head of the senate is the Praeter, who sits as the voice of the senate and ensures that election are organized. The Praeter serves for life until removed by either the other senate members with a 5/8 vote or the by the triumvirate with a 2/3 vote. The other seven members are elected every two months. Campaigns begin the last week of the preceding month. The senate may pass basic laws, bills, and treaties by a simple majority vote. However, in order to veto a decision or impeach a government official, a 75% (6/8) vote must be taken. III. Legislative Process i. Any government official (Minister, Deputy, Senator, Triumvirate, Praeter) may request an idea to be reviewed by the senate. The senate is in charge of debating the idea and approving it or disapproving it. The idea then is referred to as a bill, which passes the senate only with a 5/8 vote. This newly approved bill is sent to the triumvirate which can either veto it or pass it into law with a 2/3 vote. The senate may override the veto with an 8/8 vote, which in part can be countered by the Triumvirate with a 3/3 vote. In that case, the Triumvirate word prevails. ii. Example: A Deputy proposes that all members register on the CN official forum. The senate reviews the idea and 5/8 decide to make it a bill and send it to the triumvirate. The triumvirate reviews it and decides that it is not a good idea and vetoes it. The vetoed bill gains support in the senate and a vote to override the veto is taken. The veto override gets 8/8 votes. All three of the Triumvirate members now oppose it and the final veto gets a 3/3 vote. The law is not passed. IV. Government activity and designations Bill i. Government members are expected to work diligently and be active. If by chance one of the government officials cannot be reached for more than a period of five days, whether they be a triumvirate member, adviser, deputy, or senate member, an emergency nomination will be made to replace this government official. If the official can still not be reached for a period of two days after this, the replacement government official will become permanent. If the senate does not like the new official chosen, they may veto his/her nomination with a 5/8 and a new official may be chosen. However, the triumvirate may veto the senate on this decision with a 2/3 vote in which they have the final say. ii. If a government official is going to be inactive, they must notify someone either on the forums or through a pm that they will be inactive for an estimated amount of time. This allows all of SUN to gain knowledge of this official's absence. iii. The Senate must notify the adviser first, if a deputy is being appointed for their office. If the adviser refuses to accept the appointment of the deputy, the Senate is urged to reconsider, but not obligated to accept the Adviser's rejection. The Senate must keep in mind that the Adviser and Deputy will work together and must have harmony if they are to do their work correctly. V. Membership i. Membership can be obtained by anyone seeking it. One must: * Fill out an application * Change their AA to “State of Unified Nations” * Change to the yellow team * Must not be involved in anything that can cause harm to SUN ii. These things must be done before membership can be officially granted. As a member, one is granted the right to receive aid, advice, and a government position within SUN. VI. War i. War is a very serious issue. Only the Triumvirate or the Minister of Defense may declare war upon another alliance. In order to go to war or respond by attacking, one must receive permission from one of the triumvirate members with the consent of the others or from the MoD. If a member attacks without permission, they will not receive any help from SUN members and may possibly be suspended. If you are attacked, immediately report to the Department of Conflict. ii. Tech Raids – Tech Raiding is not allowed. VII. Espionage i. The same rules with war apply to espionage. However, members are still allowed to perform spy attacks on any unaligned non-red nation. During a time of war, spy attacks are allowed at free will. VIII. Trade and Aid *. All members of SUN are entitled to receive aid through welcoming packages and aid programs in which members may easily grow. *. All members are granted the right to be placed within a trade circle as long as they remain loyal to its particular members. *. All members must not aid or do any deals with a nation in the FAN alliance. IX. Yellow Team Senate i. All members flying the AA “State of Unified Nations” are expected to switch their team color to YELLOW. In order to control the yellow team senate, all members must vote for the official(s) named and appointed by the leaders of SUN. X. Treason i. Failure to follow what has been written within this charter or the commands of a governing official can be viewed as treason. Treason against SUN and its members can be punished by suspension, expulsion, zi, or perma-zi. ii. If one is charged with treason, they will be banned from the SUN forums and must immediately change their AA. Failure to comply will immediately result in a zi or a perma-zi. For Honour, For Glory, For SUN! See also Category:State of Unified Nations